makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillar 66
Pillar 66 (第66柱 Dai 66-hashira) is the sixty-sixth of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary William and Isaac rush to meet Dantalion in the halls of Stratford. Dantalion is talking to his athletic friends. Another person stands close to Dantalion’s side. William notices a strange atmosphere, and that Dantalion seems like a different person. Isaac seems to think that the new person is a transfer students, but William thinks that’s ridiculous, implying that he’s too old to be a student. Dantalion notices William and says goodbye to his group of friends. Sytry also tries to get Dantalion’s attention, but is shocked when he’s ignored. William remarks that Dantalion looks well and Dantalion asks if he was worried about him. William tries to brush it off, and seems sorry about what happened to Baphomet. Dantalion gives him a thoughtful expression and then introduces the new person. The new person introduces himself as Gilbert Allingham, but he soon reveals his true nature when he pulls William’s arm. Sytry says he is Gilgamesh. Dantalion places his hand on Gilgamesh’s shoulder and introduces him as his new family. In a flashback, it is explained that Gilgamesh was once the king of Uruk, the Sumerians, and Ancient Mesopotamia. He is two-thirds god and one-third human, and the world’s oldest Nephilim. In another flashback, Gilgamesh and Dantalion fight in a battle that is enough to tear Heaven and Earth apart. Dragons and angels battle against an apocalyptic landscape. Lucifer has revolted against Heaven. Dantalion and Gilgamesh meet each other in batter Gilgamesh talks casually to Dantalion, almost teasing him, by saying that he was beaten by Lucifer and forced to become part of his Household. Dantalion points at him, saying he was summoned by God. Could a guy who provided a prostitute to his friend really be with the archangels? Gilgamesh says that in love, all is forgiven and that he is still friends with them. Enkidu and Shmhat appear, the aforementioned friend and the prostitute. Dantalion says with chagrin that he doesn’t get him at all. Enkidu and Gilgamesh attack Dantalion, but he repels them. After Dantalion fends off Enkidu, Gilgamesh appears behind him, and tells him about his life, snippets from the Epic of Gilgamesh, ending with how he was cursed by the gods along with his friends. However, Gilgamesh explains, his friend died, killed by the world’s sole light. As he watches the battle, Gilgamesh explains that he lost his affection long ago and he is apathetic about remaining how is. He shouts for Enkidu and Shamhat and there is an explosion. Michael realizes that Gilgamesh intends to betray the archangels. Gilgamesh wants Dantalion to take him to his emperor, and asks how many wings he should tear off. Dantnalion says that rather than quantity, take out the leader. Michael is not the true general of Heaven’s armies. Dantalion and Gilgamesh surround a female angel and call her the General of the White Lilies. There is an explosion and Michael yells out the female angel’s name, Gabriel. Characters * William Twining * Isaac Morton * Dantalion * Gilgamesh * Baphomet (mention) * Sytry * Enkidu * Shamhat * Michael * Gabriel (first appearance) Important Events Gallery See also * Volumes and chapters * List of chapters Category:Volume 11 Category:Manga Chapters